Zack's Adventures 10
by IheartItaly
Summary: Zack discovers that two SOLDIER brothers are spies for the ani-SHINRA group AVELANCHE. What will happen in the end?


The Adventures Of Zack Fair book 10: SOLDIER Forever

"Once we destroy this reactor, SHINRA will be helpless." Said as he tied a bomb to a pole.

"Hurry up. You don't want to be caught, do you?" Jessie said.

"Got it! Come on, we only have 5 minuets to get out before it blows up!" They started to run, but two SOLDIERS stood in their way.

"Going somewhere?" Sebastian said.

"Its you two. You know why we're doing this. So stand aside. Unless you want to get killed."

"Don't destroy the reactor yet. Set it off. If you blow it up, it will cause-" Essai said.

"Shut up! After all, your just gathering information."

"..." Just then a whistle blew.

"Fine. We'll retreat for now. But mark my words you two; your either with us, or against us." He said as he grabbed the bomb. Before they fled, Jessie gave the brothers a loving look. When they left, Zack came rushing up.

"Are you guys OK? I heard AVALANCHE was around." Sebastian patted his head.

"We're fine, Zack. You don't have to worry about us." Zack chuckled.

"Come on, I'm just looking out for you. We are SOLDIER brothers after all, right?"

"..."

"Of course, Zack." Essai said.

"Come on, let's go back." Zack said. As he turned his back, the two brothers gave each other a serious look.

Zack awoke later that night. He lifted his head. He thought he heard something. He heard it again. He got up and walked to the door. He opened the door a crack and peeked through. He saw Sebastian and Essai.

"What are they doing up at this time of the night?" He said to himself. Zack knew it was probably none of his business, but it looked suspicious. He glace at his two roommates, Alex and Kunsel, who were in a deep sleep. He stuck his head out the door and looked both ways,making sure no one was around. He stepped out and close the door quietly. Then he went after the brothers.

Zack hid behind a corner in the streets. He kept his distance from the brothers. He didn't want them to notice him after all. He saw a group of people surround them. Zack saw they were wearing a anti-SHINRA mark on their arms.

"AVALANCHE" Zack said as he reached for his sword. But it wasn't there.

"Drat. I forgot to bring it." He decided to hear in on the conversation.

"I see you two made second." Said a man, Zack figured who must have been the leader.

"We do have information. But before I tell you, I want you to leave SHINRA alone." Sebastian said. The group laughed.

"You two know we can't do that. After all, you were the ones who agreed to be AVALANCHE'S bait. You two join SOLDIER only for information. Too bad they haven't figured out that your spies of AVALANCE." The leader said. Zack couldn't believe his ears. Sebastian and Essai couldn't be spies.

"We'll be quitting SOLDIER soon. Don't hurt anyone. We've found out that there are two of the most powerful mako stones on the planet. The White Materia and the Black Materia. It is said that if your heart is pure, it will grant any wish. However, if your heart is not pure, you could destroy the planet." Essai said.

"Very interesting. I think it catches my interests." The Leader said. Zack slipped and was glad nobody noticed. But he was wrong. One of the AVALANCHE men pushed him out of his hiding place. The man chuckled.

"Look who I found, Boss. A sniveling little mouse. Looks like he followed our chess."

"Well, well. An eyewitness. Kill him."

"Will do." He pulled out his sword and was about to stab Zack.

"Stop!" Cried Sebastian and Essai. The man stopped his blade.

"He's a SOLDIER member. We'll keep an eye on him." Sebastian said.

"We'll take full responsibility." Essai said. The Leader grinned.

"Alright. Keep him out of trouble. If he tries to tell anyone, Annihilate him."

"Yes, Sir!" The brothers bowed. The AVALANCHE group left. The brothers walked over to Zack. Essai knelt down next to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Is it true? That your spies?" Zack said with sad frighted look in his eyes. Essai and Sebastian looked at each other. They knew Zack wanted to know the truth. He was already involved anyway.

"SHINRA isn't what you think it is, Zack. The promises it makes won't happen."

"But way are you doing this? I thought you were loyal to SOLDIER?" Zack said.

"We only became SOLDIERS so we could gather information from SHINRA. We're only trying to save the people and this planet." Sebastian said.

"But I know who you guys are now. I could go to the president and tell him your schemes."

"And that's why we're going to be watching your every move now. To make sure that doesn't happen." Essai said.

"But-" Zack started, but Sebastian knocked him out.

"If he spoke any louder, he would've woke up the entire street. Sorry, Zack. But We have to do this. Its for SHINRA's own good."

Zack yawned. Kunsel chuckled.

"Are you still tired, Zack?"

"Sorry, I was up a little late last night." Zack wanted to tell Kunsel what he saw. But he knew that if he did, Sebastian and Essai will be in danger. Zack was involved too, so if he told anyone, he'd be in trouble too. He felt miserable all day. All he had to worry about was not to tell anyone about AVEALANCHE. But that was easier said then done. He noticed a group of infantry men. They were loading their rifles, but one of them was having trouble. He had blond hair and blue eyes, and he was trying to load his gun. But the stupid rifle keep falling down from its position. At last he got it together and sighed a relief. But the gun fell and triggered the trigger. It went off and the bullet bounced off the walls. The boy ducked his head, and the bullet went in between his superior's legs. He turned a glare at the boy.

"You baka! Watch where your aiming!"

"I-I'm sorry, Sir."

"Go back to camp." The boy hung his head and picked up his gun. Zack could tell that he must have been at least 14. He walked by Zack. He gasped.

"It-its you."

"Are you OK? You look like a new-guy." Zack said.

"Yes, Sir. I joined the group last mouth. I'm fine, I'll get better." He ran off.

"Weirdo. He looked kinda nervous when he looked at me. Do I know him from somewhere?" But then, Zack was taken to the side.

When he awoke, he found himself bond to a chair. Zack struggled, but he couldn't get free. He looked up and saw Sebastian. There was a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Zack. I promised Essai, but its the only way to keep it secret."

"Are you going to...kill me?" Zack gulped. Sebastian didn't answer, but he drew his sword. Zack took that as a yes. Zack felt ashamed. He should have known not to get involved with the brothers' problems. But he knew he couldn't change the past. Sebastian held his sword above Zack's head. Zack shut his eyes and waited for his last breath. The horrible end never came. Zack looked up and saw that Sebastian was struggling with himself, as if he was trying to decide weather to kill Zack or not. At last he gave up and cut the ropes. He put up his sword.

"I can't do it. I can't kill you. I have a feeling I'm not suppose to. I can't let you go, but could you come as my prisoner, Zack?" He asked.

"If I don't, what will happen to me?" Zack said as he untied himself from the ropes.

"If we let you go, Zack, it would be most likely that AVALANCHE with kill you themselves." Zack thought about it.

"What will happen to you two?" Sebastian didn't answer. He just looked away. Zack nodded.

"Okay, I'll go with you as your prisoner. I want to know a few things, though. Where are you taking me? And whats going to happen to me? Will I get killed? Will I go free?"

"Don't worry, Zack. We'll think of something. I guarantee you, you'll go free." He and Zack left the SHINRA building, "I'm taking you to Modaohime, that's where we'll have our next meeting."

However, their boss didn't seem to like the idea that Zack was still alive.

"You fools! You can't even kill one SOLDIER!? You two should be hung!" He shouted. Jessie tried to calm their boss, but to no avail. He became more and more angry.

"If you two clowns won't do it then I will!" He drew a sword from of a table and walked over to Zack, who was tied on the floor. Essai stood in the Boss's way.

"Get out of the way!" He demanded. Essai didn't move. Sebastian and Jessie tripped their boss. Jessie held onto him.

"I'll keep him here, you two and the boy run!"

"Jessie..." Sebastain said.

"Go!" Jessie screamed. She didn't want to let them go, but something told her it was the right thing to do. When the trio left, Jessie lost her grip and feel to the ground. Their boss pointed the sword inches away from her neck.

"Jessie, how could you let those traitors escape!?"

"Maybe it was because I love those two." She somehow was able to manage a smile.

"I'll handle you later." Their boss said as he ran off to find the brothers.

Zack and the two brothers ran outside the cave. They stopped to catch their breath.

"Zack, we'll stop the Boss. You run away, and get as far away as you can." Sebastian said.

"I can't just leave you two." Zack protested. Then the Boss appeared out of the cave. Zack was almost sure he felt the ground rumble. This guy was a scary nightmare.

"SHINRA may be not what the planet needs,but-" Sebastian said as he and his brother looked back at Zack, "Your worth protecting, Zack. Maybe, someday, You'll find out the truth to and do whats right." Their Boss charged at the brothers, and in two seconds, Essai grabbed Zack and through him over the side of the cliff. Zack screamed as he fell. He landed on a small edge at the side of the cliff. It all happened so fast that Zack didn't realize what happened until after it pasted. He looked up, he didn't hear anything. Then he saw the AVALANCHE Boss looking over the edge of the cliff. Some snow landed inches away from where Zack sat. He heard the Boss chuckle.

"Well, looks like the SOLDEIR brat didn't survive either." He walked away. Zack waited until he was sure the Boss was gone, then he climbed up the side of the frozen, snowy cliff. As he got to the top, he lost his balance and slipped. His hand lost its grip. Zack felt two hands grab him. It was Kunsel and Alex. When they pulled Zack up, He saw Angeal and a bunch of infantry men around the cliff. Zack looked around for the brothers. He saw them not to far away from where he was. Zack smiled,but it disappeared when he noticed they were dead.

Later, Zack stuck both of the brothers' swords in the ground by the edge of the cliff. The blades were intersect crossed and the setting sun glimmered off the swords' resting places. Zack heard someone walking up behind him. He looked back and saw a man in a black suite. He had brown eyes, his hair was back in a pony-tail, and he looked Chines-ish.

"Who are you?" Zack asked.

"I can't tell you that, but I'm with the Turks. So, are those the brothers that saved your life?" He said looking at the swords. Zack nodded.

"Before Sebastian and I left the SHINRA building, Essai told Angeal and the others about what happened. So they were able to rescue me. But-," Zack burst into tears, "Why am I so important? Why couldn't I die instead of those two? What reason do I need to live?!"

"I can't tell you that. I don't know. But its out there, you just haven't found it yet. I came to give you a warning." He said as he walked away, "Your about to become part of a conflict that could change your whole life." Zack looked back as the mysterious man disappeared in the snow, "we'll see each other again soon enough." Zack stared after him a long moment. What 'conflict'? Did this Turk guy know some thing more than Zack did? Zack didn't know. As he left he turned back and stared at the swords one last time. Zack was sure that they were watching over him. "Because," Zack said to himself, "They'll always be SOLDIERS forever.

The End


End file.
